


Blindfolded - Losing Control

by LaCaten



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaten/pseuds/LaCaten
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion. Maybe the most powerful, influencing our lives, controlling our deeds. Love is known to be beautiful, when causing a sweet tingling in the stomach area while singing under the shower. For the biggest part, love makes us better people. When we are in love we do things, we would never do otherwise. Unfortunately these things aren’t always reasonable or in our best interests. We get blindfolded and directed on a path we would never consider to take under rational circumstances. Maybe we would not even think about such things. But once we get hit by this overtaking emotion, increased by a sudden happening, we barley can control yourself. Even if our mind screams NO, the heart won’t care and tries to get us closer to heaven.Amanda found herself stuck in a situation like this. Also if she tried to deny it, to avoid it and to lie at herself, she lost control over herself, when being with him.





	Blindfolded - Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware of walking on the edge of morality with this writing. Still, I won’t apologize for telling an eye opening story, showing how wonderful but also effective and dangerous this feeling can be and how one second can change everything. I don’t judge whether it is good or bad, it’s simply human.
> 
> Nevertheless it is still a fic writing, created by my pure imagination. I do not claim for one second, that their relationship or their thoughts are anything like this!

No doubt, she would freeze. A smirk appeared on Amanda’s face when she eyed herself in the large mirror of her bedroom. Holy crap, she wasn’t even aware of, when she bought the knee long dress a few weeks ago, that it would make so much more out of her than she was used to. Classy but hot though, that’s how she would describe the piece of fabric she was wearing right now. It was a glamorous deep blue dip hem dress with a shimmer of gold on the satin bottom layers and two lines of small, also golden rhinestones all around the waist. With her index finger she ran along the diamond imitation, which looked amazingly real to her. Undoubtedly this dress was made of high quality and it better be. The amount she invested was almost the double she would usually spend on a piece of clothing like this.

Still, there were no regrets left. Ok maybe one. It was barley knee long and it was December in Vancouver. Then again it went perfect with her short blond hair. And the V-neck let enough free skin to wear a decent but a long golden necklace, she had chosen carefully. Amanda turned to the side, watching her profile. Yeah, she was in love with that dress. Flattering her well trained shape, with a good focus on her breasts, she felt high class and sexier more than ever. That’s why she kept her high heeled half-boots in a inconspicuous but matching black, with the positive side effect to let her legs appear longer than usual.

Special and close to perfect, she thought. Amanda was blissfully happy, not only because she wouldn’t have problems to fit in the specific kind of society convening on the big event later the evening. Also because it was an opportunity let out her feminine side again, which was a nice variety to the BDU pants and wide cloths she was wearing for most of the time on the set. She was still a woman and no matter how much she loved playing the powerful character of Sam Carter, after three seasons of Stargate she sometimes felt like the female side of her unintentionally slid under the table. Also if she never had been the kind of woman, who dragged attention on her by deliberately flaunting her body, sometimes it was still nice not to be only seen as the cute coworker to goof around with. Especially when feeling attracted to somebody.

The ringing of her door bell threw Amanda’s attention away from the fascination of this textile. This had to be the stylist she hired for today. It was the first time she actually did that. Let a stylist coming over to her house. Usually she does the hair and the makeup by her own, or the artists at work would take care of it, but for this big charity event in Los Angeles. she’d rather put some extra effort into it. It was L.A. The kingdom of the movie industry. Thinking about walking along the red carpet under palm trees in a few hours, she got slightly nervous. She still couldn’t quite believe it, that the simple canadian girl, who felt once lucky doing a Tim Hortons commercial, would be part of such a huge thing now.

A young woman with great dark brown curled hair, stretched out the hand for greetings, while smiling at her.“Mrs. Tapping? I am Jennifer, your stylist.”

She seemed to be a very open and lovely person, which led Amanda instinctually to smile back.

“Oh good, come in. And please, call me Amanda.” she waved her in and showed her the way to the upstairs bathroom.

“So, is this the dress you are going to wear tonight?”

“It is.” she replied in a happy voice.

“Perfect choice. I’ll keep your makeup decent, so the eyecatcher will remain on this elegant evening gown. The hair I’ll flatten a bit, not fully, only so I can set some accents with hair wax and spray. You will look classy but not to sweet. I guess that’s the style you intent to go with, right?”

Oh, she already liked this girl!

“Wow, you were able to figure that out between a handshake and a walk to the bathroom?”

“I do. Surprised that I scored three points right away?”

“Not as much as shocked, you just read my thoughts.”

“Ssshhh, it’s my little secret power. That’s why I am so good at my job.”

Jennifer winked and Amanda giggled in surprise. If the actual styling would be as good as her advisoring, Jennifer’s number would go on speed dial right away.

And she didn’t essagerate. Amanda was blown by the result. She wasn’t even close aware of that it would be possible changing her short hair in such a manner. Amanda was thrilled, looking at the woman in the mirror, she had never seen before in her entire lifetime.

To bad Alan wasn’t home to see her  _ all tarted up _ . He probably would have lost the ability to speak, catching his breath, while staring at her in huge astonishment.

 

After the stylist had left, Amanda got her small black purse packed. A bigger one she already prepared earlier that day, with everything she needed for a one night stay over in Los Angeles. She put her well chosen golden accessoires on ears, neck and arm. She grabbed for her trench coat and threw it on, but left it unbuttoned, when she heard the honking of the cab.

“Good lord!” It was even colder on the outside than she imagined. She tightened the coat in front of her chest, while locking the front door. Trying to avoid more shivering, her thoughts went to the the golden state, they’ll reach in a few hours. No matter how much she loved calling Vancouver her selected home, the winters were rough and the cold breeze swishing around her legs and her face, didn’t make it any better. She hurried to the cab and pulled the door shut as soon as she and her belongings found their place inside.

“Airport, please.”

Half an hour later Amanda was walking along a carpeted hallway to finally stand in front of a large dark wooden door with noble silver door knobs.

“May I help you, ma'am?” the portier asked politely and Amanda showed him the golden entrance card, she got yesterday from one of the producer’s assistants, together with an information sheet about the charity gala.

“Am I right here?”

“You are.” he nodded, opened the door for her and Amanda passed. She found herself in a noble bar with a white marble counter top and perfectly matching white leader armchairs and a bar stools. The rest of the lounge and the counter was covered pretty much in the same mahogany brown wood as the entrance door. No doubt, this was a place where high class businessmen would meet for a drink before leaving in their private jets. It didn’t take her long to spot Teryl and Christopher sitting at the bar.

“Honey, you look stunning!” Teryl said, once she made her way over to them.

“Uh no, look at you! You look gorgeous.” Amanda greeted her back, truly amazed by her appearance. The purple elegant and ankle long dress she was wearing in combination with a white pearl necklace and fitting bracelet, she just looked like belonging to the brithish royal family.

“And your hair, I love it. I guess I just fell in love you turtle.”

“Aw, thank you sweetheart.” Teryl placed a barely touching kiss on Amanda's cheek, appreciating her compliments.

“Still, I cannot keep up with you today.” she added and Amanda blushed a little when she looked down at herself.

“Hey, what about me?” Chis interfered.

“Handsome as always.” Teryl said while gently touching his chest.

He scrutinized the two women.

“At least I am lucky to be  in such a breathtaking company tonight.”

All of them took their seats on the barstools.

“Are you good with some Martinis ladies? We should celebrate this special occasion.”

Amanda and Teryl glanced at each other in agreement.

“Sure.”

A couple of minutes later, Amanda sipped on her cocktail glass, when the soft piano music got interrupted by a door clicking. She turned around and spotted Rick. Holding her breath, she couldn’t help but to stare a little, when he crossed the distance between them. Never before she had seen him in a complete suit, like with tie and fully buttoned. Of course he was wearing a black suit-jacket with a white shirt sometimes, but obviously he picked out the good stuff today, making him look less legere but much more elegant and gentleman like.

“Seems to me that someone was matching their outfits.” Christopher greeted him, letting Amanda come back to senses and it didn’t take her long to realize Rick’s tie had the exact same dark blue satin color tone as her dress. She could also see that he eyed her from the bottom to the top.

“Sweet.” he smirked, then placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, before heading over to Teryl to do the same.

Rick took a seat next to Chris and Amanda glanced at the grandfathers glock on the opposite side of the room. In an hour their fight would leave. Enough time for another round of drinks.

She ordered Martinis once more, almost downing the drink, wanting to drown the tingling in her stomach area, when she now and then peeked over to Rick, not believing how handsome he looked with some gel in his slowly grey turning hair and the light blue shirt under his black suit.

Another round of drinks followed, this time ordered by Rick. At least she would have time to get sober again on their three hours flight. She didn’t intent to show up drunk on such an important event.

Still this wasn’t good. The alcool was supposed to help, not increase the feelings she was trying to hide. She wasn’t supposed to feel like this. She was married. She loved Alan. So why on earth she felt this excitement every time when their eyes met.

There had never happened anything between them. Excepted of course the actor’s kiss on the set while shooting some Sam and Jack moments. But maybe that’s exactly what brought her in trouble in first place.

She new Rick already before they actually met. Well at least from what she heard about him. He was known as a man, not being up for serious relationships back to his MacGyver days. He was known for driving women (unintentionally) crazy with his flirty charming character and his tender brown eyes, but at the end breaking their hearts again and again because they were falling for him.

Amanda didn’t intend to end up like them. The fact that she was married and he seemed to be in a steady relationship now too, gave her enough protection for not letting him getting to close. Though he didn’t care about of flirting with her. Smirking at her irresistibly and stroking gently her arm before turning around to leave. But this was Rick, wasn’t it? This was simply his way of sympatisasing to other people, at least women. She was certain of not being the only one.

Amanda sighted unnoticeable to the others while playing with the rim of her glass, thinking about how difficult their relationship was. This was new to her. Compared to all the other co-workers, who became her friends over the years, she never was facing this problem.

First she tried to deny her attraction to him. Besides he was pretty good looking and charming, like many other men are too, there was nothing different to them.

But with every iterating direct contact they had on the set, the sparkling on her skin increased. She fought it, was trying to find distraction, but he clearly didn’t make it easy for her, so she finally reached the point switching between denial and pure acceptance feeling attracted to Rick.

The group got up from their barstools as someone of the airport staff showed up to escort them to their plane. Amanda’s world started spinning slightly from the alcool influence. She tried to focus, not wanting anybody to notice the last shot they downed was probably to much for her. They were walking down a hallway then taking an elevator to the a lower level, before finally stopping in a noble waiting area, in front of them a glass facade with view on the runway. Dusk was settling in, when she recognized only one plane in the distance.

“Wait, are we going to fly private?”

A big smile drew on Christophers face. “Looks like.”

The man who escorted them started explaining that there would be a few other people flying with them, but the jet itself was private. He took a glance at his watch, before grabbing for his cellphone stepping a few feet away. Amanda could hear him speak.

“Where is the shuttle for the passengers, departing with the … We are in the hall and their about to lift off in five.”

“I get that the other passengers are already on board, because they couldn’t wait… Why did the shuttle not return? ... You better check it.” A few moments of silence followed. “Really, and what am I supposed to do now? Fifteen minutes is not acceptable.”

Chris, who couldn’t overhear the talking either, yelled over to him. “It’s ok Sir, we can walk.” before turning back to the group. “Right?”

“Sure.”

“Oh don’t worry Sir, you don’t have to.”

“It won’t be a problem, if we can leave on time then.” Chris said.

“It’s a two-minute-walk maximum I would say. We can do that.”

“Ma’am that’s not appropriate. I’ll arrange something immediately.”

“We appreciate your effort, but it’s no big deal, really. Some fresh air wouldn’t kill us.” Without waiting for the staff guy’s answer, Rick walked towards the big exit door and the rest of the group followed. A guy in a thick orange winter jacket who was holding some red light signals was waiting on the outside.

“Oh crab!” The cold winter wind, hit Amanda’s arms when she stepped out.

The two staff members exchanged some words.

“We better hurry!” the guy in the orange jacket spoke loud, to overtone the wind and the other noises from the landing strip.

“I left my coat at the lounge!” Amanda shouted back.

The employee, offered getting it for her, since he was wearing comfortable shoes and she was in her heels.

“Thank you that’s very kind of you. I prefer to wait inside then.”

Instead of letting her go back in, Rick didn’t hesitate to take his coat off, to lay it around her shoulders. She smiled at him, appreciating his offer.

“Now you are going to freeze too.”

He waved off. “I can handle it, I am from Minnesota and still in long sleeves. If we hurry, we will be over there soon.” He told the the crew member to bring her coat to the plane, then he laid an arm around her back and she pulled his coat tight as they left with quick steps towards the jet. Once they reached it, they almost flew up the metal stairs to hurry inside the vehicle. Amanda rubbed her arms while marveling at the fancy equipment. The stewardess guided the group to their seats.

“For the lift off I need to ask you to stay in your assigned seats and fasten your seatbelts.” she gestured welcoming to two seats next to each other, in a séparée. “Once the seatbelt signals turn green you’re allowed to move back to the lounge area.”

“Thank you.” Rick nodded before turning to Amanda. “I guess we share one of these, huh?”

“What if I’d prefer to sit with Teryl?” before Rick could answer the stewardess interfered.

“I am afraid ma’am, I cannot allow to switch seats for now. I have to go with the safety protocol.”

She turned back to Rick. “You set this up. Haven’t you?”

Unguilty he pulled his hands up. “I swear, I didn’t.”

Amanda eyed him not sure whether to believe him or not. “Well then, lucky you.” she said before, taking the seat next to the window.

Rick seated himself next to her, while Teryl and Chris took the other separated quarter on the opposite side, out of their field of vision.

Amanda was rubbing her arms again, while inspecting the quarter which looked more like a tiny living room. On the opposite side of these luxury  _ seats,  _ which she rather had called armchairs, there was a flat screen TV on the wall.

“Still freezing?”

“I am. What is it out there? Ten degrees max I’d guess.”

Rick opened a box made of granite imitate, which was actually functioning as a coffee table as well. He pulled out a thick black woolen blanket, stitched with the silver brand logo of the jet. He unfolded it and placed one part over her legs and the other part over his.

“Thank you. I assume you’re flying more often like this?”

“Sometimes. But usually I simply join business class on a common plane.”

“Simply business class, huh?”

She pulled up the blanket to cover her shoulders. Fancy  _ and  _ soft. She should get one of these for her home too.

Rick followed her example to get back no normal temperature as well, while she could hear the engines humming up. She stared out of the window in excitement for flying the first time in a private jet. Rick’s lowered voice let Amanda’s attention jump back to him.

“You know, we could do some fumbling right here and now, without anyone else would notice.” he grinned.

“Right, like you would dare?” she replied with a nimble-witted laugh, while her inner voice had more of one frustrated undertone and she was shocked by herself.

“You would lose that bet.” He deepened their eye contact, challenging her.

“Maybe. But you would lose something else if you decide to…” she wasn’t able to finish the sentence, when she suddenly felt his warm hand on her bare knee. She frowned him.

“You don’t seem to feel that cold.”

“It’s only your influence.”

“Yes of course. What did I do?”

He got close to her ear and whispered “Looking damn sexy tonight.”

Unexpectedly heat rushed from her stomach through her whole body right to her cheeks.

She smirked at him through her big blue eyes.

“I think, you had one Martini to much my friend.”

“Just right to gain enough courage telling you.”

“Right, because usually you are a man of few words.” she looked down on the blanket, recognizing the silhouette of his hand still resting on her. “Do you intend to leave it there for the whole flight?”

She could feel the jet rolling slowly forward.

“Of course not.” But instead of pulling away, he started brushing very slowly along her inner thighs. Barely touching her skin with three of his fingers. It was enough for causing a soft tingling in her nether region and leaving a trail of heat where he got in direct contact with her.

“Rick?”

“Yeah?” he said while moving further upwards in a same slow speed as the plane rolled over the runway.

“What are you doing?” she had to focus keeping her voice straight.

“Nothing.” he smirked while looking her deep in the eyes and continuing his caressings along her soft skin.

Usually she wasn’t someone, who would lose control over herself quickly, but her mind was spinning of the controversial situation. She wanted him to stop, because it was wrong. At the same time she was overwhelmed by the warmth his touching caused, feeling him so close.

He suddenly stopped, as the plane did the same. She could hear the engine switching to take off mode.

“This dosen’t feel like nothing.” she captured his gaze and took a deep breath.

If she had pushed her hips only an inch forward, his fingers would clearly had touched the black panties she was wearing underneath.

What was wrong with her? She should have put him and his hand in place the second he touched her knee and know he was only a fingernail away from her core and she could do nothing better than staring at him? The alcool must have let her brain shut off while her libido was celebrating now, or what? This wasn’t good.

“Rick.”

She got interrupted by the roar of the engines and he took the opportunity for moving closer to her, only a nose length away from her lips. He held on for a second, before his hand got in touch with the only fabric left under her dress. Amanda fell in a state of paralyzation and took another deep breath to give him a speech about just crossing a boundary. But instead of words, a soft moan escaped her, when he started to stroke over the lace above her sensitive spot. She lost her ability to speak, as the ability to control her body. She could feel a surge of blood pumping down to her genitals when he but more pressure on the right spot. Her eyes got completely lost in his, sensing his breathing on her lips while barly noticing the plane was speeding up to the final take off. She drilled her fingernails into the armrest, the same time he shoved her panties down a bit, to get in direct contact with her intimacy.  _ Fuck.  _ His fingers felt so good on her. Unnoticeably she moved her hips a little forward, which made it possible for him to push one finger into her entrance. He moved it back and forward a few times and she shivered in lust. He was picking up some of her erection to make it easier for him to slide over her from arousal swollen clit. He began to draw circles on it, first gentle, while she got pressed into the seat, feeling a soft tingle in her breast area, this time caused by the g-forces. He increased the pressure on her core and speeded up. Amanda bit her lip, holding back a deep moan, when she closed her eyes and pressed her head into the headrest, feeling his wet fingers stroking over the right spot again and again.

His hand almost seemed to vibrate on her, when pleasure built until she couldn’t take it any longer. She shuddered while she orgasmed hard against his fingers. She held her breath, when her pulsing let her muscle tens in joy of the sweet relive.

His strokes became softer but he didn’t stop until her body showed no more reactions on his carressings. Only then he pulled his hand away from her.

Her eyes still shot, Amanda realized they were flying on a constant height now. She tried to get her breathing back to normal before opening her eyes. He was looking at her in big surprise.

And it crushed down on her like hail during a thunderstorm.  _ Holy crap!  _  What had she done? What had he done? Did he just… Did she allow him... She just had an orgasm while Rick was fingering her. And it was a damn good one, if not the best she ever had. Usually it took her some time to build enough pleasure but this time she came incredibly quick. This wasn't good. This was less than appropriate. She was married for god sake and she just let him to go down on her. All of this was just wrong. She felt like in heaven and at the same time like the worst person on earth. She almost didn’t dare to breath when she looked at him, wearing a very concerning expression, fighting the urge not bursting into tears. She took some deep and slow breaths.

Rick must have recognized her blank face, when he reached closer to Amanda to put an arm around her. He held her close for a while. His embrace helped her to comfort. Amanda was staring out of the tiny oval window into the dark, only a stripe of daylight shimmering at the horizon. It was beautiful. Still she needed to clear her mind. She couldn’t watch him now, when feeling ashamed of herself. Even though she was glad about his effort to soothe her. She started feeling less shitier when he stroked over her upper arm and leaned his head against hers.

After a while, he pulled out of the hug to get back onto his side of the seat.

“The seatbelt signals turned off. I am sure, the others will peek in any minute.” he justified his action. But instead of getting up, he shoved his hand under the blanket to engage his fingers with hers, squeezing them gently and not letting go while brushing with his thumb over the back of her hand. She threw a wry smile at him, before facing the window again.

She was still perplex and in advance she felt confused now too. Was this messed up situation Rick’s way of showing her, that he seemed to care more about her, than he would ever admit? Felt he the same way, as she did? Or was this just another game he played?  This wasn’t a question she could answer. The only one who could, was the man right next to her.

She needed to know what was going on. She needed to clear the situation, once the time was right. Her so far platonic relationship reached a new level and she needed to clear the fronts before everything would get out of control. If this not already happened.

But would she be ready for the truth? Risking her world falling apart, where Rick would admit, this was nothing but having a good time together? Would she rather hold on to her dreams and imaginations? What difference would it make anyway? Talking would just create a weird atmosphere between them, without changing anything about their situation. And that wouldn’t be helpful, as long as they had to work together for a little longer.

The two of them had separate private lives in which they were in binding relationships. This matter of fact wouldn’t allow them to be anything else than friends. They simply weren’t supposed to be together. Just like Sam and Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Only maybe there will be a sequel, but I'm not sure yet... In case you wish one, let me know...


End file.
